The Marauders
by hedwig-rules502
Summary: The marauders 7 years at Hogwarts. From the moment they meet to the moment they graduate
1. Chapter 1

_**On the train**_

"Have you got everything, dear?" James Potter's mother asked her son, he nodded then jumped onto the train, pulling his trunk with him. He turned to wave out the window as the train pulled away from platform 9¾. All the compartments he found were full until he found one with two people sitting inside in perfect silence.

"Can I sit in here?" he asked. A handsome boy with shoulder length hair looked up at him.

"Do you want to be in Slytherin?" The boy asked, James shook his head rapidly. "I'm Sirius Black, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand for James which he took happily.

The boys began talking and laughing, they stopped when a pale boy opened the door of the compartment. He looked at her girl with red hair who had her face pressed against the window. He sat down opposite her without even looking at James and Sirius. She glanced at him then looked back out the window, she had been crying.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?" She threw him a look of dislike.

"So she's only my sister!"

"She's only a-" He caught himself quickly; the girl, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we're going!" He said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

The girl nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," Said the boy, encouraged that she had brightened up a little.

"Slytherin?" James said, Sirius and James had paid no interest at all in the boy and girl until that point. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius. Sirius did not smile.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin." He said.

"Blimey," said James. "and I thought you seemed alright!" Sirius grinned .

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!_ Like my dad." The pale boy made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go seeing as your neither?" Interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. The girl sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo…" James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Severus as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called as the compartment door slammed shut.

The two boys continued talking about various subjects for the rest of the journey. An hour after the incident with Snivellus another two boys had joined them. One immediately took out _Hogwarts: A history_ while the other, nervously, tried to talk to James and Sirius.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Sirius asked James. Jumping to his feet James screamed "Like it? How can you not like Quidditch? it's the best game in the world." he took in a deep breath then sat down "I love it."

"What about you Pete?"

"It's a great game but I can't play at all." Petigrew answered.

"And what about you...er...Mr no name?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders and continued reading.

"Well? Do you like it or not?" James interjected. "Or do you not know what we're talking about."

"Just because I'm not talking to you it doesn't mean I can't hear. And no, I don't like Quidditch." he said then murmured "Anymore."

"Okay," Sirius said. "what's your name?"

The boy ignored him.

"Come on, what if we're in the same house?" James questioned. "Then we'll be roomies and best friends."

The boy STILL ignored him.

"Let's make a deal," Sirius declared loudly, the boy moved his book from his face, Peter shuddered at the amount of gashes on the boy's face. "If we are in the same house then we shall be best friends no arguments."

"Fine." The boy groaned.

Sirius beamed at him then spat on his hand and handed it to him, the boy copied him immediately.

"Gross."Peter all but shouted causing the rest of the boys to fall into fits of laughter.

**I do not own Harry Potter, J.k Rowling does Please read and review **


	2. The sorting ceremony

_**The sorting ceremony**_

The train pulled up at Hogsmead station and Remus bolted of the train

"Over 'ere 'irst years." Came a booming voice, Remus turned around to see a giant of a man looming over him, he summoned all his courage to not cower under his look. Sirius and James rushed to his side and Sirius slung his arm around the boys shoulder then they followed the giant. Remus pushed Sirius arm off him, he did want to make friends but if they found out about his lycanthropy they would leave him or worse, much worse. The two boys dragged him to one of the boats on the calm lake.

As Remus saw the magnifizent he gasped in amazement. Without warning, Sirius moved to the opposite side of the boat, leaving Remus on one side and Peter, James and Sirius on the other. The small boat tipped over sending the three into the glassy pool. Peter looked terrified.

"I can't swim." He squeaked quietly, James put an arm around his waist whilst Remus and Sirius turned the boat the right way up.

"Want to have some fun with those lot." Sirius whispered to Remus and pointed towards a group of boys that looked like the perfect Slytherins. Remus nodded then they both swam to underneath the boat. Sirius counted down from three then they pushed up with all their might, which was a lot due to Remus being a werewolf.

The boys went back to their own boat where Peter and James were laughing hysterically. Remus practically threw Sirius back on then climbed in next to him, the other three were stunned at the strength of Remus but didn't question it.

The boat began to move again and the four soon got off on the dry banks. They staggered towards where the other first-years were standing and waited until a very stern looking witch with dark green robes and grey hair pulled into a tight bun. She looked down at the first-years, her eyes lingering on the eight that were soaked.

The witch led them inside then stopped at a massive set of doors then gave them the welcome speech, and said that her name was Professor McGonagall, explaining how the houses would be like their family, the three boys turned to Remus with smirks and he just gave them an effective death-glare. She led them into the great hall and Remus immediately looked up to the ceiling, it was just like he had read about, it was just like the night sky but with more stars that twinkled just like Dumbledore's eyes.

"When I call your name, you will come up, place the sorting hat on your head and be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall called. "Aylmer, Thane." The short boy was sorted into Slytherin as soon as the hat was on his head, he was one of the boys Sirius and Remus had pushed into the lake.

Holly and Phoebe Bellmore had been sorted into Gryffindor then it was Sirius' turn, he saw the boys give him a thumbs up before the sorting hat slid over his eyes and a voice began whispering in his ear.

"Hmmm, a Black but your not like the others are you. You don't want to go to Slytherin but aren't scared….GRYFFINDOR."

The Gryffindors were in shock, the Black family was supposed to Slytherin, but clapped none the less. Remus was getting nervous, he really wanted them as friends but didn't want to be abandoned when they worked out his secret, and if he was in Gryffindor he would have to be friends with Sirius and James, it was obvious he was going there too, then there was Peter. The boy looked timid and could be startled easily but he really, really didn't trust him.

"Lupin, Remus." McGonagall called, James and Peter looked around to see who this would be and Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles. Remus carefully walked up to the steps, seeing the looks of pity from the teachers he sat down quickly to escape them. He jammed the hat on his head and listened to the small voice.

"A Werewolf. Never had to sort one of you before. Hmmm….yes, very studios-"

_Then put me in Ravenclaw_ the young Werewolf thought furiously.

"Patience child…yes vey smart but Ravenclaws spend more time studying then with their friends. And you've made friends, haven't you?"

_I think so. But if they find out what I am they'll abandon me and I'm scared of that, I'm not being brave about friends _

"You should be worried about abandonment, almost everyone who I've sorted is."

_So your going to put me in-_

"GRYFFINDOR."

Remus hopped of the chair then rushed towards the cheering Gryffindor table after placing the hat back down on the stool. Sirius patted the seat next to him and Remus jumped into it then received a pat on the back from his new best friend. The two just sat with their fingers crossed for James and Peter (only Sirius really wanted Peter to join them, Remus thought he was more Slytherin potential).

"Pettigrew, Peter." The hat sat on Peter's head for a few minutes before deciding he was fit for Gryffindor. _That hat is mad_. Peter opposite them and didn't notice Remus' scowl.

"Potter, James." The hat didn't even touch the boys head before sending him to Gryffindor, the three boys gave him amazingly loud claps as he made his way to the table.

**Please read and review. Thank you for the reviews you gave me. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**


	3. Chapter 3

After old Dumbles had made his speech the quad followed the Griffindor prefects to the Griffindor tower. On the way Sirius had gotten distracted by Peeves throwing things at him, he decided it would be a good idea to get him back. James, Remus and Peter (after being persuaded) raced after him. Remus caught up with him first and jumped on his back, Sirius tried to push him off but they instead ended up on a heap on the floor.

When the other two caught up with them they burst into peals of laughter. The two boys untangled themselves then walked of in an attempt to find the other first year Griffindors. They found themselves running at full speed up the stairs to the find the others. James , Peter and Sirius were breathless by the time they had reached them but Remus was perfectly fine due to his werewolf speed. The male Prefect asked them where they had been and they just shrugged then followed him.

They burst into their bedroom. Remus rushed to the bed closest to the window and laid down on it. Sirius jumped on the one next to him, James in the one closest to the door and Peter closest to the bathroom.

Remus felt like going straight to bed but James and Sirius had other ideas. When he got up to get his Pyjamas Sirius grabbed him by the waist and pushed him to the floor. James waltzed over then knelt next to Remus' struggling form he began to tickle him like it was the only thing that mattered. While Remus was laughing like a maniac, Sirius grabbed his pillow and hit him in the chest. Sirius let out a bark like laugh, Remus grabbed his ankles and pulled him down to the floor then began to tickle him with no mercy.

"No stop please. You win, you win. Let me go Remmy." Sirius pleaded.

Remus stopped looking down at his friend. "What did you call me?" He growled.

"Remmy." Sirius stated.

Remus pinned him to the ground. "Never call me Remmy." He crawled to his feet and helped Sirius to his feet.

They both looked down at James with mischievous smiles.

"What are you to thinking." James was able to ask before the other two pounced on him.

Peter sat on his bed, watching his three roommates with a bemused expression.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Yelled a seventh year Prefect, bursting through the door.

He looked at the pile of boys who were looking at him weirdly. "Your going to wake up the whole school. Now get to bed or at east be quiet."

He left, slamming the door behind him, with the boys staring at him with their mouths hanging open.


	4. Chapter 4

_A six year old Remus sat leaning against a tree. He was staring at the stars, a particularly bright one stood out to him, Sirius. _

_Suddenly, he heard a low growl from behind him. He jumped to his feet and backed away. A pair of amber eyes stared at him from behind his tree. It was unblinking and completely unafraid. Without warning, it pounced on the small boy, knocking him to the ground. Remus screamed so that his parents could hear and save him, but it was useless. _

_The wolf that had pounced him, barred it's teeth before digging them into his flesh. Pain coursed through his body, his veins were aflame and he couldn't feel his arm. _

"_**Stupefy**__." Someone called. _

_There was a flash of red light, the wolf flew of him. Two arms closed around Remus' waist then lifted him against the man's chest. Remus through his arms around his fathers neck and clung to him for dear life, crying onto his shoulder. _

Remus woke from his nightmare/memory by someone shaking his shoulder whilst calling his name. He opened his eyes to see James standing over him with Sirius sitting next to him.

"Are you alright Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Just a nightmare." He replied dully.

The two boys nodded their heads then lifted Remus to his feet because he had fallen out his bed when he was thrashing around. The curtains around Peter's bed were still drawn meaning that he was still asleep, and you could hear his snoring.

"Lucky shit." James muttered.

Remus gave him a questioning look.

"He gets to sleep while we" he pointed at him and Sirius. "are too worried about you to even think about sleeping."

"You don't have to stay up for me." Remus stated.

The other two boys just laughed at him.

"What kind of friends would we be if we did that?" Sirius asked.

"Well slept ones." Remus replied duly.

James and Sirius looked deep in thought after he said this then decided that asking Remus what his nightmare was about but he just answered with 'I don't want to talk about it' and they left it.

* * *

After getting lost four times, the four boys made it to the main hall. They sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and started helping themselves to food. Once Remus finishing two sausages, a piece of bacon, backed beans and a hash brown, he lent back in his chair with the other three still eating their food.

Professor McGonagall handed them their timetables and they rushed to the dungeons for Potions. Waiting outside the door was Lily Evan, Holly and Phoebe Bellemore and Severus Snape. Their heads snapped up upon hearing the boy's loud laughter. Snape snarled then turned back Lily while the Bellemore twins spoke in whispers with their heads close together.

A large pudgy man (Slughorn) opened the class for the Slytherins and Gryffindors. The four boys walked to the far side, away from the Slytherins, and dropped their bags on the floor. Remus and Peter worked on their potions together which ended up very badly. Remus spotted their brew bubbling madly.

"Duck!" He called just before the potion exploded.

The Slytherins, who just thought that he was trying to make them look stupid, didn't duck which resulted in them getting splattered in a scorching monstrosity, along with Lily. The red headed girl glared at Remus.

"Lupin you idiot!" She cried.

"I told you to duck, didn't I?" Remus snapped back.

"You should have listened and have faith in your fellow Gryffindor and not these filthy Slytherins." Sirius all but shouted.

"Aren't all your relatives _filthy Slytherins_?" Snape sneered.

That pushed the borders on Sirius.

"I am noting like my family. They want nothing to do with me now that I'm in Gryffindor." He yelled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin." Slughorn declared.

Remus and James silently decided to talk to Sirius about his parents disowning him. Remus knew what Sirius must have been feeling like, after he got bitten his whole family, except his parents, pretended he was dead. Some younger cousins snuck away from their houses to visit him from time to time but he still felt like complete abandonment. That's why he wasn't going to tell Remus, Sirius and Peter (though he couldn't care less if Peter abandoned him) about his condition.

"Professor Slughorn, may I borrow Mr Lupin?" Asked a voice from outside the classroom.

Remus turned to see McGonagall with a sombre expression. Slughorn nodded, Remus grabbed his bag to escape the pitiful gaze he knew Slughorn was giving him, he didn't want pity, he didn't need pity.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk to Dumbledore's office was short. McGonagall said the password then left Remus alone. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with a very somber expression.

"Hello Remus. Please sit." The old man said. Remus followed his orders. "On your transformations we will have our school nurse, Madame Pomfry, take and collect you from the shrieking shack which is rather far from Hogwarts and hogsmead. You should go to the hospital wing at six o'clock on full moons."

Remus nodded.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. Not many people with my condition get a chance like this."

"It's my pleasure, you may go now."

Remus left to find his History of magic classroom. He sat in between Sirius and Petter. Sirius dipped his quill into some ink then wrote, very neatly, _What was that about Remmy?- SB_

_Nothing. Don't call me Remmy- RL_

_Why can't we call you Remmy?- JP_

_Would you like me to call you Siri, J and Pet?- RL_

_Don't mind- SB, JP _

_Leave Remus alone- PP_

_Fuck off Petigrew- RL_

_Don't be so mean to Peter- SB_

_What did he do to you?- JP_

_Nothing yet- RL_

_Well I don't think you should be so mean to him- JP_

_I think you shouldn't call me 'Remmy'- RL_

_He's got you there James- SB_

_Fuck up- Jp _


	6. Chapter 6

Remus woke with a throbbing headache, aching limbs and feeling very very sick. He dragged himself out of bed then threw-up in the bathroom. He groaned and sat down on the bathroom floor.

A while after he stumbled back to the dorm, grabbed a cloak then went down to the empty Common Room. And to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was talking joyfully to professor Dumbledore.

"Why do you get to be happy." He said under his breath. "Hello Professor."

"Remus!?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be in bed dear boy.?"

Remus gestured to the nearly full moon. She nodded and went to her office. Dumbledore surveyed the young werewolf, who was very uncomfortable under his gaze, knowing that things would always be hard on him. That he would never tell anyone his secret. Try to distance himself from people so they wouldn't stab him in the back when they work out his secret. He also knew that James, Sirius and probably Peter, would never do something like that.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and bustled over to Remus with an old box in her hands.

"Open it." She instructed.

The werewolf open the wooden box and looked at a dozen vials of amber liquid. He gave Madam Pomfrey a confused looked.

"They'll make you feel better around full moons. One a day and only when your Lycanthropy is making it hard to move."

Remus nodded then took a vile in his hands. He unstoppered it then downed the liquid, a warm tingling feeling coursed through his viens. The headache subsided and his muscles and bones no longer hurt. He took the box from the Medi-witch.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. Good day Professor."

When he got back to his dorm James and Sirius were sitting on the floor playing exploding snap.

"Where've you been." Sirius asked.

"I was sick so I went to the Hospital Wing to get some Paracetimal. And it's where have you been." Remus corrected Sirius' terrible English.

James looked at the box and raised an eyebrow.

"I get sick a lot so she gave me some extra."

They obviously didn't believe him but didn't press the subject. Peter gave a loud snore. Remus put the box in his trunk then sat on it's lid. James and Sirius continued their game.

* * *

Remus checked his watch. It was time to go down to the Hospital Wing.

"I have to go to Dumbledore's office, my mum needs looking after so I'm going home for the weekend." He lied.

He stood up and left the common room. The halls were empty so he didn't have to worry about getting stopped by a nosy Prefect or stupid Slytherin.

Madam Pomfrey covered Remus in an old cloak then lead him across the grounds and to the Whomping Willow. He crept through the dirt tunnel. He stripped of his clothing and put them in a cupboard, he sat on a bed.

After twenty minutes he began to change. His muscles reform and move. He became an it, a thing, a monster. He didn't have control of himself. The wolf, not knowing where he was, started to jump at the walls. Trying to knock them down. It was useless however. The amount of enchantments around the building to stop him escaping were incalculable.

Seeing as the wolf couldn't get out to eat the human meat he could smell he attacked himself. Biting his limbs, throwing himself at the walls, worse. Needless to say, Remus wouldn't be out of the Hospital Wing very quickly.


End file.
